Raph's horror but others pleasure evil grin
by hkeren40
Summary: Leo and don want one of there many fantasy to come true..but for that they have to get raph alone, whether he likes it or not .. Oo and no one knows about Leo/Don but mikey, Warning : brother/brotherly love tcest !please review!
1. Chapter 1

It all started one night, Leo and don had just finish making love to one another and now were talking,

"You really think it will work"Leo said

"Of course it will, when have I ever been wrong" don said with an innocent look.

"He..he ..guess you're right,but if raph Doesn't like it I ain't backing off" Leo said in a low voice

"O don't worry about raphie not liking it or not, it won't matter,it's what I want ,what WE wanted and trust me I know for a fact raphie won't tell a living soul ,cause of his stubborn attitude and he will feel embarrassed to say anything at all" don said in his smart ass voice

"I love you Donnie" Leo chuckled

"I love you too leo" don said kissing leo on the lips then deepening it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-...-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT MORINING

Leo and Don were at the kitchen table, Leo drinking his usual tea and Don with his dark cafe, while mikey cooking breakfest for everyone. Raph was still asleep and master splinter was gone for 2 whole weeks for training.

It was a beautiful Saturday, everything was quite until they heard something drop in raphs room.

"O Shell , dude that scared the shiii... ah ..um nevermind" mikey stop mid sentence cause he knows leo don't like his little brother using fowl Language ..and because Leo gave him a look that said 'just say it and I'll rip your shell in half 'look.

"Do you want me to go check on him" Don said almost begging

"Sure, why not don" Leo told don with a grin

(Don went to raphs room)

"Dude! What was with that look?!" Mikey asked as if concern

"Whaaattt ...can't I smile or look happy? "

"We'll I mean the two of you ..ermm Okay look I over heard you and don talk about getting raph laid with y'all and I was just wondering if...you know if I could ... Watch." Mikey said the last sentence low and fearful like something might come at him

" Only to WATCH" mikey said quickly but the shaking was still there

Leo's face had the word shock written all over it

"M..mikey.. Of course you can watch" Leo said quickly

"I just thought you would never ask" Leo said with a grin

"Okayy.. cool, BUT I will not do ANYTHING other than watch... I still think its kinda gross"mikey said in his child ignorant voice

"BUT I still want to watch" mikey added quickly

Leo smiled and thought to himself that mikey can still act like a 5 year old even in moments like these...

TBC..

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~*~*~*~*~*~*^~^~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(This was for my little sister Giselle TE AMO


	2. Chapter 2

RAPH'S ROOM

Don slowly opened raphs door and entered.  
The first thing he saw was raph's alarm clock on the floor broken.  
'Raph must of threw it on the floor' Don thought to himself.

Then he looked up and saw raph, Raph was asleep on his hammock with one leg hanging and one arm hanging from the other side and snoring like this was his first sleep in a million years, plus Raph was slobbering( which was cute)

Don started to form a wide grin on his face with the little idea that popped in his head. Don smoothly walk over to Raph without making a sound.

'Damn don't you look adorable' Don thought.  
Don's left hand slowly came up, he knew Raph was older than he was but that didn't stop his left hand reaching its destination.

Don's hand came up to Raph's leg that was still in the hammock then gently and softly rubbed up to Raph's nice tight ass. Don's hand stayed there for minute then slowly started to rub little circles on Raph's ass.

Next thing you know Don's hand squeezed Raph's left ass cheek and raph snorted and started to awake.

"D...donnie...wha..chhhaaa..doing "? Raph asked still not fully awake from his sleepless.

"I came up here to wake you up" Don said simply , Don's hand never moving from raph ass.

Raph ,a little more awake, started to blush, hard.  
Raph felt Don's hand on his ass and quickly starting to sit up.

"What's wrong raphie ...you Okay" don said almost evil like and threatening but still clam and soft, but yet still had his grin on his face.

Now sitting up raph said ,"Umm ...look donnie 'm awake..okay so ya can leave, I'll be down dere in a couple aight" Raph said embrassed and blushing sill.

"Alright then, I see you don't need any help to get your day started from here" don said ever so sweetly and energetic

(Don left Raph's room and shut the door behind him)

Raph stared at the wall like it might explain what just happen.  
Raph shrugged and put it in the back of his head, 'it was just sweet ol' donnie playing mommy again' raph thought to himself. This made Raph chuckle and headed for his door ' Mmm something smells damn good' Raph thought

'Mikey must be cooking' Raph smiled and opened his door and headed straight to the kichten .


	3. Chapter 3

Raph stumbled into the kitchen and saw that donnie was sitting next to mikey and Leo drinking his tea across from mikey .

"Good morning raphie!" Mikey said brightly

"Yea..um .. Moring mikey"raph said lightly and tiredly

"I made you breakfast , it's in the microwave" mikey said with a smile  
"Thanks" raph said picking up his plate and sat next to mikey.

Raph looked at don who was reading  
A newspaper and acting like nothing happen. Raph didn't like awkward moments so he spoke up.

"S'wha cha readin donnie" Raph asked lightly

"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full...or do you need a little lesson In my room..." Don said with a wicked grin and voice with lust

Mikey and Leo looked at each other than busted out laughing then Mikey said " I've got the belt" Mikey said chuckling

"O~h stop it you two" Leo said chuckling and grinning wildly

Raph didn't get it. Plain and simple.

"What's so funny" Raph finally asked when his brother settled down a bit.

"It's nothing bro" Mikey said with food in his mouth

" we'll then why...UGH OWW!" Raph felt a pinch in his inner thigh and a foot kicking his foot

They all busted out laughing expect Raph

" WHO THE FUCK DID THAT" Raph said clearly pissed off  
" alright guys ,I'm heading for the dojo hurry up and finish your meal, I'll be waiting" Leo said ignoring Raph then heading for the dojo.

Don followed suit. Mikey was still finishing his meal before raph spoke.

"Did you do it" raph said dangerously

" No bro promise" mikey said somewhat scared.

" hmm! Well anyways what was that joke all about?" Raph said clearly still puzzled  
"It was nothing bro trust me" mikey said now sneakering

A growl was heard from Raph and mikey jumped up and headed for the dojo. Raph looked at him puzzled. All raph wanted to know what was so funny. Raph finished with his food and headed for the dojo as well.

~•~•~•~•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|••.|~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•~¥~¥•|¥|•|¥|•|£|•|¥|•|£¥|£|¥|

IN THE DOJO

"Mikey really said that" Don said to Leo

" yea, he said he only wants to watch but he'll probably join us" Leo said chuckling

(Mikey just walked in)

"Hey guys" Mikey said with all smiles

"Mikey, we were just talking about you" leo said with a grin

" uh, is that a good thing" mikey said stop dead in his tracks

" you're fine , Leo was just telling me  
How you wanted to watch us and raph" don said with an evil grin

"O..ha..haa.. Um yea I do" Mikey said slightly embarrassed

"Great! Now all we need is to play with him a little" donnie said with his smart face on

"Guy, we will talk about it later, this is training time and raph is about to walk in" Leo said smiling

(Raph walked in)

" ok everyone now for practice to start" Leo said joyfully


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER PRACTICE

Nothing really happen in practice, leo was always serious. Once practice was over ,everyone went on there own.

Leo went to his room to mediate, donnie in his lab, mikey playing video games in the living room, and raph in his hammock falling asleep.

The only reason raph was trying to sleep early was because his brothers and raph all agreed to all watch movies together and play games, with bets and extra fun stuff. And raph always falls asleep in the nights but weekends he was all up at night, so thats why he's trying to sleep early.

It's 8:36 they all also agreed to start at 10:20 only for everyone to be ready.

RAPH'S ALARM RINGS

It's 10:07. Raph set it at this time for he can take a quick clean shower before heading for the living room. But all raph wanted to do now was stay in his hammock and sleep. But he promised his brothers he'll join them. With a groan, raph got up and headed towards the bathroom.

AFTER SHOWER

Raph went to his room to dry off, with his towel around his waist. Raph looked up from his drying session and saw that it was 10:25. "Fuck" raph said in a whisper and quickly put his gear on and ran towards the living room.

Once in the living room raph saw that his brothers had already picked out a movie and had popcorn with extra butter, the way raph liked it, and to his surprise saw cold iced beers in a little cooler.

" y'all drink?" Raph could only say.

"Well ,we just wanted to make it enjoyable for you too you know." Don said happily

Raph all but smiled. Then all the sudden, don set down next to the couch arm rest and Mikey on the other side. Leo sat down next to Mikey quickly, which only left room for Raph to sit between Don and Leo. Raph didn't mind but something was up. Then mikey said " Bro, you gonna sit down or what?"

"Huh? OH!... Yea" Raph said slightly embarrassed.

Into the movie about 46mins, Raph had at least 9 beers, Leo was talking to don behind Raph's head. Raph didn't hear anything instead ignoring them, only because the movie has gotten to a fighting part and he started to feel a little bit buzzed but still could control himself a little bit.

Then Raph went still. Something licked his neck. Raph looked

At Leo then asked " what are you doing?"

Leo all but smiled." You had a little piece of dirt there" That was a lie, Raph took a shower. But Raph was feeling a bit dizzy so didn't have many thoughts to it." Oh...thank you" Raph said thinking there was really a dirty spot on him.

Leo turn to donnie and said" he's so sexy like this" Leo said chuckling.

Don chucked and said " watch this"

Everything went quite when they all heard a groan from Raph. Mikey paused the movie by then and was watching in excitement. Mikey always love learning new things from his brothers. Don touched Raph's inner thigh.

" hey y'all wanna skip the movie and start playing games.." Mikey said with a wicked grin.

" that's a perfect idea mikey" don said.

" y'all ready ta get ya shell kicked already?" Raph said grinning wildly

" ya whatever bro, come On then!"Mikey said challenging

Raph got up and went over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

" then hurry up..I ain't waited, what we playing" raph said and asked

" arm wrestling!" Mikey said loudly

"Fine but I go first" Leo said sittin in front of raph

Raph was still strong even feeling a little bit buzzed , raph never went over the limit unless he needed it(when he gets into a big fight with )

28mins into the game and they all wanted to play another game.

" wha 'bout truth or dare" mikey said hopefully

" really?" Was all raph said

" pleaseeee" mikey begged

" fine what Eva" Raph said

At first the game start out boring then mikey started getting freakier and don a then leo. Then that's when it started getting interesting.

" okay Leo I dare, you toooo suck don's tail" Leo's reaction was fake only for raph entertainment. Leo acted as if he was discussed but really wasn't.

Leo bent over towards don's tail and open his mouth and put don's tail

Into his mouth and sucked it, hard.

Raph busted out laughing, donnie, on the other hand, was bitting his lip, trying so hard not to moan. Mikey was just looking at dons face to Leo's face to Raph's face.

Then leo pulled away. Don's face was slightly red but unnoticeable. " okay Don truth or dare?" Leo asked

" DARE" Don said with an evil like grin.

" I dare you to make raph moan" Leo said in respond

Raph had his face flushed and didn't like one bit of it.

" wow ,Leo come on bro" raph said looking at donnie

"Chicken!" Mikey yelled out

"Shut up no i ain't, go ahead donnie try"raph said in frustration

' with pleasure raphie' don said in his head

Leo and mikey told raph to lay on his back. So he did. Donnie was straddled on his waist. Raph felt slightly embarrassed and shifted a little.

Then donnie dip down and started licking and bitting Raph's neck

Then went even lower and pinched Raph's tail. At this Raph's hips went up then down in a smooth motion. Now raph did not like this. In his head all he wanted to do was get up and just leave. Leo bit back the urge to jump on him and mikey bit back a moan. Don loved what he saw and headed straight for Raph's slit.

" Ugh ...donn~ie" Raph moaned. Raph was sweating a little bit and his breathing was unsteady a little bit.

Raph got up and said " alright there imma go ta bed" raph said clearly embarrassed about the way he sounded and didn't not enjoy any of it.

"Good night raphie" was all raph here before shutting the door behind him.

" see I told you this will be fun to mess with him" don told both Leo and Mikey

" dude did you hear him, shell I don't mean to sound stupied or anything but that was kinda cute.." Mikey said slightly blushing

"See mikey, I knew you'll come around" Leo said

" hey I didn't say ..." Mikey stopped and thought to himself ' I DID like it' " well... So?!" Mikey said not knowing what to say

Leo chuckled" it's alright mikey"

"Hey guyz , I think we should go to bed its 12:07" don said

"Alright good night" Leo said before giving a kiss to don and heading for his room

"Yea...um good night donnie" mikey said slightly awkward

"Aw.. Would you like a kiss too" don said in a girly voice and Kissy lips

"Blah! ...no ...night" was all don heard before he saw mikey go to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

2:47am IN THE EARLY MORNING

Don sneaked to Leo's room. Leo already up, was smiling at donnie.

Donnie returned the smile and asked

" you ready?"

"Yea..let me just get..." Leo trailed off getting what he needed to get

Don looked at Leo confused.

Leo saw this and said

" I had to get wipes"

"O" don said feeling a little stupid.

Now both leaving Leo's room, Leo asked "should we get mikey?"

Don looked at Leo and grinned

"Sure why not."

Leo smiled and headed for Mikey's room.

AT MIKEY'S DOOR

Leo knocked Mikey's door and entered the room. Leo was surprise mikey was reading his comics instead of sleeping.

"O hey bros what cha doing here?" Mikey asked smiling

"Well, ...we ..errm.." Don said still surprised as much as Leo.

"We were going to go... " Leo trailed off now a little bit embarrassed.

"DO THAT!" Mikey blurted out suddenly

"Yea THAT" don said looking up.

"OOaky so why you come here?, do y'all need permission?!" Mikey said joking. Leo, now gain a little bit of confidence said

" you wanna join?"

Mikey's face turned from grinning into a frown

"You don't have to" don quickly added. Mikey was nervous he never been asked to have sex before.

" we will go slow, and we won't hurt you" Leo said shy now.

"I ... But...Y~es.." Mikey said nervously. Mikey never thought in a millions of years he would be asked THAT question, so he said yes.

Leo and don looked at each other and grinned

"Come mikey, we aren't doing it here, we have to go Into the sewers"

Leo said.

"Alright I'll meet you guys at the door" mikey said smiling now

"Ok we'll see you then" don and Leo said before walking out the door.

Mikey went over his pile of comic books on the floor and went to his drawers. He found a bottle of lotion and squirted some on his hands.

Then rubbed it on to his body and butt. 'I will not be stinking on my first time' mikey thought to himself while rubbing his side butt cheeks. When done, Mikey leaped over and headed towards the door where his brothers were waiting, but Mikey was quite not wanting to wake up raph.

When finally getting to his brothers, leo pointed the way out. They all went out the door but all looked in Raph's direction.

"Come on guyz , it's too early for him we'll get our time" don said grinning. Mikey and Leo looked at each

Other and smiled. Mikey actually wanted to try this so bad so he lead the way. But then Leo took over in about 15 mins later and lead the real way.

RAPH'S ROOM

" Ummm..." Raph woke.

It was 10:54 am raph had been woken up by the smell of breakfast and headed down stairs. He saw don standing waiting for his coffee and Leo making himself some tea. The two were smiling at each other and looking at each others way a lot. Mikey was cooking.

Mikey looked so happy. Not that he is ever happy but just...happy.

" moring" raph said walking into the kichten

They all stared at him and then all smiled and 'morning' him to. Mikey laid the breakfast on the table. They all sat down and started to eat. Mikey started at his food.

BACK FLASH IN MIKEY'S HEAD

They all entered a room the sewers.

"Dang dudes, how come I never saw this room before" Mikey said in amazement

Leo and Donnie just smiled at him.

There was two big mattress stacked together, and a box.

"Hey what's in tha box?" Mikey asked

"O that's were we keep our lube, lotion, and... Our bondage equipment." Leo said grinning. Don nudged his shoulder and grinning as well. Mikey knew about bondage. He seen porn in his room before, Casey always let him barrow some when ever he needed it, and mikey actually liked the idea of bondage.

" HANDCUFFS!" Mikey yelled in surprise

Leo chuckled and went over to mikey and took the handcuffs and said " here's how we do it" Leo went over to donnie and told him to bent over with his hands behind his back.

Once the handcuffs were placed on Donnie hands, Leo turned donnie around and drop him on the bed.

Donnie couldn't help himself, Leo was on top of him and he loved being tied up, so he started licking and sucking on Leo's neck. Leo moaned at the new sensation on his neck and his growing bulge. Don rubbed his growing bulge onto Leo's slit. They both moaned and groaned.

Mikey was watching all ready getting excited. Mikey licked his lips that were suddenly dry. He moan at the sight, slowly mikey started walking towards them. Wanting to touch, to get the sensation of it, to feel...them.

Mikey came up behind Leo and sucked his tail.

"Ah" Leo gasped loudly and looked at Mikey. Donnie saw this and looked at the same direction as Leo.

Leo rolled over onto his back and un did Don's hands.

Mikey,still sucking on Leo's tail was now looking up at his face, was getting astrouned by the way Leo moaned his name. Don liked it. Don went over and licked and bit Leo's neck.

"Ugh..take me mi~key" Leo moaned

Mikey's face had the confused look.

What the hell he was suppose to do next!?

"It's alright Mikey, I'll take you though it" don said smiling. Mikey nodded as his respond. Don pointed out the lube for Mikey to get.

Don took the lube from Mikey's, now shaking hands and pour some on one of his fingers. Don took Mikey's finger and lead him to Leo's entrance.

Leo could feel Mikey's digit finger and the cool liquid go into him. Leo was trying to relax and not hurt himself by flexing his inner muscle, Donnie saw his lover's reaction and spoke.

"Hey..drop down "Don whispered with his voice fulled with lust. Leo did as he was told and dropped down. "Hey Mikey, just go in and out ok...and slowly" Mikey nodded and concentrated.

Donnie pumped Leo to his fullest as a distraction while Mikey's finger was going in and out. Then mikey could see Leo was pushing down on is finger.

"Mo~re" Leo groaned.

Mikey looked up at don, Don gave him a grin and said " now take two fingers and lube them up" mikey did just that then asked" now I do the same thing right?"

" yes but now you scissor your fingers inside him ok" don said lightly.

Mikey nodded again and pushed in Leo and began to scissor them.

"Ah~ah... Ugh" Leo moaned "There!" Leo could barley talk. Mikey saw this and touched that same area. Mikey didn't know what was going on but what ever he was doing Leo liked it.

" that is his prostate...his sweet spot" don said getting astound by looking and hearing Leo moan. Donnie dropped down and took Leo's cock and his in one hand and pumped there's to their fullest.

Mikey watched in amazement seeing how is brothers Interact with each other. He loved this. So Mikey dropped down and pumped his cock to its fullest while scissoring his older brother.

"Ugh ... I'm ready" Leo said quickly.

Mikey already to his fullest looked up at don already knowing what to do next and Don gave him a quick nod and Mikey pushed in Leo slowly.

Mikey's head was in and Leo was already begging for more. With a quick test push Mikey was all the way in. Mikey groaned. "Da~nm" Mikey exclaim.

Mikey and Leo were trying to catch their breathe. Then Leo gave a nod to continue and Mikey did just that. Mikey slowin came out all the way and pushed back in. Trying to find a

Rhythm, Leo was churring. Then all you could hear was a churring filling the room. Don was kissing and bitting Leo's shoulder. Leo opened his eyes that were closed for the past moment and looked at don. Eyes filled with lust Leo took donor

Cock and took it all.

"Ah~HH...fu~ck Leo" don said.

While Leo was sucking, Mikey was getting close to his climax and started to push in deeper.

"Ugh~ah" Leo said around don's dick. Leo was the first to climax then mikey. Don still needed a little help and mikey went to don. " can I ?" Donnie nodded. Mikey took dons cock and pumped it then licked the tip of it. That's when mikey then ha a face full of donnie cum.

They all slept there trying to catch their breath. All panting. " that ... Was ...good" mikey said falling asleep. " yeah" Leo said giving a quick kiss to don and mikey.

" so y'all really want to do this to raphie?... What if he don't want it?" Mikey asked

" we don't care what raph wants its what we want" don said creepily evil

Leo chucked and said 'good night' to both of them. They slept there that night.

END OF MIKEY'S FLASH BACK

" Yo, earth to mikey" raph said across the table.

"Was huh..O" mikey said slightly embarrassed

" I thought you blacked out on me" raph said giggling.

"Come Guys training will start in 5mins" Leo said

Mikey quickly stuffed his face with bacon and eggs and went in to dojo.

TBC...please review


	6. Chapter 6

AFTER PRACTICE

Raph and Mikey ran into the living room and started to wrestle over the remote.

"ya had it last time Raph!" Mikey said clearly annoyed by his older brother's smirk that started to appear on his face.

"Sooo,ya need time off if it anyways!" Raph snapped.

"Go make yourself useful and go get me a drank, well ya?!' Raph told Mikey, not asking him.

Mikey did his childish whine and stomped into the kitchen getting Raph's drink, while mumbling to himself "bitch ass,...just wait till you get laid"

Mikey went an got Raph a beer then, a joking grin stretch on his face. Mikey than reached up to a cabinet and went though Don's medicine box and pulled out one that said 'knockout pill'.

'lets see if ya like it if i put this beautiful knock out pill with ya name on it in your drink' Mikey told himself in his head then went to crunch up the pill. The pill was all dusty looking after Mikey was done smashing it, so Mikey 'accidentally' poured it in Raph's drink and stirs it slow so it wouldn't be visible. Mikey looked at his work and smiled. Before Mikey gave the drink to Raph, Mikey put on his serious face on, and tried to walk towards Raph without laughing.

" thanxs" Raph said accepting the beer.

"ya, watever" Mikey said now smiling.

"Hey guys?" Leo said walking in and putting on a jacket.

"wat" was Raph"s respond

" Me and Donnie are going out to get more groceries and April needs help with her TV again so DONT do ANYTHING stupid" Leo looked more to Raph than Mikey, knowing Raph as the one to lose control when splinter is not around and Raph has a full 36 pack of beer in the fridge.

"OKAY" Mikey said giggling while watching Raph sipping his drink. Leo gave Mikey a look of worry but just shrugged. Mikey winked and said "dont worry, Raph and I are just going to play a few video games". Leo sigh and headed out the door with don right behind him.

Mikey turned back to look at a now sleepy looking Raph. Raph's eyes were droopy and his body language was sagged into the couch.

Mikey skipped over to Raph and bent in front of his knees.

"Hey Raphie boy, why don't we play a game?" Raph looked at Mikey and tried to get Mikey a few feet between them, but the temps were unsuccessful. Mikey smiled seeing how Raph was powerless. Than a snoring filled the air around them. Mikey looked at Raph. Raph was sagging over to his side, arm over his head and his right leg was on the couch while his left leg was hanging down off the couch.

Mikey spread Raph's legs and went between them. Mikey undid Raph's belt and saw his slit. Mikey opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Mikey licked Raph's slit and Raph suddenly jerked up slightly. Loving the reaction Mikey continued to lick until he started to suck on the sensitive slit. Thats when Raph moaned and groaned. 'damn' was all Mikey could say before Raph's eyes started to flutter open. Mikey quickly moved away from Raph and ran into the kitchen. Mikey went into Don's medicine box and found the 'knock out' bottle. On the back of it has a little note. Mikey took the note and read it. it says 'If this is not mikey, you don't have to keep reading. if this is mikey keep reading, mikey this is a temporary knock out pill..and you should know by now that I don't label my medicine bottles with little simple words but bigger than your vocabulary, but nice try' .

"Dang, donnie is always on my case.." Mikey pouted.

"Mikey?" Raph called.

"In the kitchen Raphie" Mikey said carelessly. Raph got up from the couch and walk weirdly to mikey. Mikey smirked, knowing that was his work.

"Dont call me dat...where Donnie or fearless?" Raph said looking around. Right after that sentence Leo and Donnie entered the lair and a lot of bags and Raph and Mikey quickly rushed toward them and helped.

Don looked at Raph seeing how weird he was walking and motioned Leo to look. Leo gave it a strange look than turn to face Mikey. Mikey smiled and turn to rush to his room but was stopped by Leo's hand on him shoulder that made him turn around to face Leo again. Don saw this and knew they were going to talk so Donnie turn to Raph and said happily "hey Raph I did some cool work on your bike wanna take it for a spin?..I'll come" Don offered.

"Hell ya!" Raph yelled before both were out of sight.

Leo turned to look at Mikey, not angry but curious.

"So..what did you do" Leo asked with a smile.

"I tried to knock him out for hours but donnie did his homework again and...well when he was knocked out for a few I licked his slit" Mikey said grinning.

"Is that why his.." Leo trailed off. Both Mikey and Leo were staring at Raph who just came back from up top. Raph was rushing towards the couch and picked up his belt. "I just forgot..ugh" Raph trailed off struggling putting on his belt. To much energy was pumping though his veins. Raph stopped putting on his belt and walked towards the two in the kitchen.

"L..Leo..can you.." Raph looked down the floor but showed his undone belt, telling Leo Raph needed help putting on his belt. Leo smiled,'Raph might be the second oldest but can act like a two year old' Leo thought to himself.

"Sure Raph" Leo took the belt from Raph and wrapped it around Raph's waist and started and tied it over Raph's front side. Leo purposely rubbed his finger tips over Raph's slit.

"Ugh...I dont even know how it came off" Raph blurted out while blushing.

"There you go" Leo said and Raph 'thanked' him and ran of back up top to go ride with donnie.

Leo looked at Mikey. Mikey had a shocked face.

"you see Mikey, you have to do it like it was normal" Leo said giggling.

Mikey grinned and said " Bro..I..wow" Mikey was too shocked to say anything, Leo makes anything look so..easy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I just have alot of math homework and...UGH it just sucks! but please enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~

After the ride with Donnie and Raph, they came back to find the house messy.

"what the shell happen here?!" Raph asked angry his beer was splattered on the floor. Leo and Mikey came in running with water guns and aiming each other while yelling 'this was a good idea to buy these'. Then stop when they saw Donnie and Raph standing in the door way of the lair.

"Oh hey...guys" Leo said out of breath but laughing. Mikey also greeted them but with a wave in the air with his hand. Raph angry yelled out "Yall gonna clean this fucken mess, cuz I aint cleaning your shit" Raph said and stomped off into his room. Don stood there and looked at the floor full of broken chairs and water everywhere and Raph's beer bottle glass everywhere and said,

"I am not clean this either.."Donnie said walking away, not mad at all but disappointed Leo help make the mess. Leo and Mikey looked at each other and looked at the mess they both created together and laughed it out a little bit.

"alright Mikey, help me clean our mess up" Leo asked. "OO and be careful for Raph's beer glass" Leo added quickly knowing Mikey ain't the brightest of all brothers.

"aww man, why do we have to stop playing...they only said we have to clean the mess..not stop playing.." Mikey said while putting on his pouting face.

Leo gave Mikey a look and told Mikey, he had other fun activities they can play after they clean up the mess. Mikey smiled and got to work. while cleaning up, Mikey couldn't stop thinking what Leo had in mind, this made him chuckle and Leo turn to see what Mikey was doing. Then smiled and shook his head and got back to cleaning up the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don walked up the stairs and into Raph's room. Knowing the hothead out of all his family, he knew Raph wanted to come out into the living room and kill both of their brothers. But that didn't stop don,he done this so many times when Raph was mad, he was sure Raph knew he was coming.

Raph was on his hammock while it swinging back and fourth in a smoothly pace. But the look on Raph's face was all but calming. that is if you could see his face. Raph had one leg hanging out while one of his arms were over his face. Don walked up to Raph and asked

"hey..um you okay?" Don knew that was a stupid question but how else he supposed to start a conversation. Raph didn't respond, instead turned his shell to Don. Don sighed and started to pet Raph's shell. Raph couldn't deny that he loved being petted and somehow made him feel calm. Don's hands were so gentle they soothingly moved upwards and downwards to make Raph calm down so he would at least look at him. It worked. Raph turned around and faced Donnie while moving to sit up and gesture Don to sit next to him. Don didn't hesitate and sat next to Raph.

"So..you feel any better" Don asked. Raph nodded and looked sleepy. Don took note and slowly guided Raph's head into his lap, then quickly started to pet Raph's head. At the moment, Raph didn't care how this looked or who was watching, this was warming and he was too tired to do anything else but sleep. He can yell at his two other brothers tomorrow.

Don Smiled and slowly laid down into a more comfortable position while guiding Raph into an also a comfortable position. Now, Raph laid between Donnie's leg but Donnie still petting him, so Raph closed his eyes. Don took a blanket off the floor and tossed it on them. Slowly, they both swung together for moments, then soon Raph was lightly snoring. Don chuckled and wished he had a camera. Then he thought of something...nice.

Still petting Raph, Donnie's hands started to work downwards. Donnie stopped his movements on Raph's hips and making sure he wont awake up easily Raph was still lightly snoring. Don smiled and rubbed Raph's hips. Surprisingly Raph's hips moved upwards but still was asleep. Don repeated this and soon Raph's slit slowly opened up while Raph moaned and turned his whole body onto his side. Don stood still, trying not to wake his older brother up. Don couldn't help but look at his brother in'awe'. Don then moved Raph the same position he was earlier,it was easier to touch him.

Don's hands traveled through Raph's body but stopped at Raph's slit. It was closed now. 'dammit' Don thought to himself. Then remembered how it opened up. Don's hands traveled upwards to Raphs hips. Don was doing an 'experiment' on his older brothers body. Once Donnie touched Raphs hips, Raph bucked up and groan but sounded sloppy. But Donnie didn't care how it sounded, it sounded so beautiful plus he was lightly sleeping. Don put a hand on Raph's now opened slit and sticked a finger in it. Don could not believe he is doing this but Raph's state right now, is so adorable and a chance he won't pass up.

Don's finger found what he was looking for and wanted to pull it out but scared it will wake him up. 'shiiiittt' Don said to himself. Don pulled out Raph's cock out from its hiding place. 'Holy shit..Im actually holding it' Don said to himself. Don didn't waste anytime and started to squeeze the tip and teased it a little.

Leo and Mikey were all done cleaning the house. It looked beautiful.

"the house looks beautiful" Mikey said in his fake Italian accent.

Leo chuckled and said "yeah...hey where's donnie?"

"last time I saw him he went to Raph's room..." Mikey said now thinking nasty.

"O stop it you...come" Leo said smiling and heading towards Raph's room. Mikey followed right behind.

Leo opened the door slowly trying not to disturb anything only to find Donnie's hand going up and down under the blanket. Leos and Mikeys eyes widen.

"holy crap donnie what are you doing.." Leo said in a whisper trying not to wake up the sleeping red turtle.

"damn donnie I didnt know you could be this bad..Ouch" Mikey said while getting hit in the back of his head.

"dont cuss" Leo told Mikey.

Donnie put Raph's cock back into its hiding spot and slowly got up. Raph moaned not like the sudden movement.

Donnie,now standing, looked at Leo with lustful eyes. Leo saw this and quickly forgave his lover.

"hey...I was going to take a shower with mikey...you wanna join?" Leo said grinning now. Mikey grew big eyes 'so that was he was going to do' Mikey told himself.

Donnie grew a smirk on his face and asked

"Only if I can be in the middle"Don said teasingly. Leo's eyes widen. He didn't expect Donnie to come at him like that.

"Is that a challenge" Leo wasnt really asking but more of a statement. Don walked over towards the door,making sure his tail was up so that Leo and Mikey had something to look at. Donnie stopped at the door way and said

"why don't you and mikey come and find out" Don said and next he was out of view. Mikey turn to look at a surprising Leo.

"hurry up mikey" was all Leo said before he went after Donnie's ass. Mikey feels in the near future he is going to learn a lot from his two big brothers. Then Mikey chuckled to himself and look towards Raph who was now snoring like a piggy. Mikey smiled to himself and ran towards the two love rabbits in the shower.


End file.
